User blog:Willbachbakal/Co-Op Plasmids: Cyclone Trap
Cyclone Trap is, to me, the hardest Plasmid to expand upon, mainly because its role is so clear-cut. Although you could technically use it offensively by spawning one directly under a Splicer, its main use still lies in area denial. This would be particularly useful in a co-op setting, which would invariably feature stand-offs and waves of enemies. With a bit of luck, these upgrades will fit with the concept. Level One *'Upgrade 1: Upward Current.' Cyclone Trap can be deployed on walls and ceilings. If an enemy survived the first Trap and another one is nearby, they will be flung to the next one and then another until they die. *'Upgrade 2: Double Trap.' Cyclone Trap can detonate twice before disappearing. *'Upgrade 3: Elemental Trap.' Can charge up your Cyclone Traps with another Plasmid for the following effects: **'Electro Bolt:' Shocks nearby enemies upon detonation. **'Incinerate!:' Sets nearby enemies on fire upon detonation. **'Winter Blast:' Freezes nearby enemies upon detonation. **'Hypnotize:' Upon detonation, affected enemies turn hostile to nearby foes and themselves. **'Decoy:' Attracts all nearby enemies towards the Cyclone Trap. **'Security Command:' All security devices in the area start attacking the affected enemies upon detonation. **'Insect Swarm:' Swarms the area with bees upon detonation. **'Telekinesis:' Flings all nearby physics objects towards the affected enemies upon detonation. **'Scout:' Sends affected enemies running away in fear upon detonation. **'Chrono Warp:' Warps nearby enemies in time upon detonation, slowing them down (including the victim launched into the air). **'Teleport:' Charging two Cyclone Traps with Teleport changes them into teleport pads: stepping into one transports the player to the other. Can be used indefinitely, and can be used by both co-op partners. Note: in scripted events requiring the players to be in a certain area, any teleport pads outside the area will temporarily shut down. **'Gravity Well:' Sends affected enemies temporarily floating across the air before causing them to crash back down with extreme force upon detonation. Enemies caught in the trap will shoot randomly while under its effects. **'Buddy Boost:' Weakens nearby enemies upon detonation, withering their appearance and reducing their attack rate, damage output and speed. **'Presto:' Spawns a spike underneath the Trap once it detonates. Once the victim falls on it they will be impaled, i.e. they will be momentarily stunned and will take damage from the spike. Level Two-A: Tornado Description: Charging up Cyclone Trap will spawn a spinning vortex of air at the designated location which will patrol the area, and home in on enemies. Upon contact, any non-giant enemy or physics object will be sucked into the Tornado, taking damage until they are thrown into the air. Can only deploy one Tornado at a time per player. *'Upgrade 1: Gale Force.' Increases the intensity with which enemies are thrown into the air, thereby increasing the damage they take upon hitting the ceiling or the floor (or the walls, in some cases). *'Upgrade 2: Rough Landing.' Upon falling to the floor, the enemy will remain stunned for longer. *'Upgrade 3: Bulletstorm.' Shooting the Tornado with a ranged weapon will infuse it with the shots. It will then either fire them at the next enemy it catches, or discharge them all around it when it expires. Level Two-B: Geyser Description: Charging up Cyclone Trap will spawn a special trap which, in addition to Cyclone Trap's standard properties, can be used by the player or their partner to jump to great heights, allowing them to jump over cover or reach elevated areas. Also, the user doesn't receive any fall damage upon landing. Counts as a Cyclone Trap, so you can only have a maximum of ten Cyclone Traps and Geysers in total. *'Upgrade 1: Periodic Geyser.' Geyser can be used indefinitely by the players and will only disappear if an enemy steps on it (or if you fire more than ten Cyclone Traps/Geysers). *'Upgrade 2: Favorable Wind.' Grants the user greater control over their movement while performing a Geyser jump, and will also cause them to glide on their downward trip for a short while. *'Upgrade 3: Aerial Drop.' Upon landing from a Geyser jump the user will stomp on the ground, dealing damage to every enemy around them and momentarily stunning them. In addition, landing directly upon an enemy will deal them heavy damage. Level Two-C: Wind Tunnel Description: Charging up Cyclone Trap will allow the player to draw a straight line on the ground which will then spawn a powerful current going from the initial point to the final one. Any enemy or physics object that comes into contact with the current will be caught in it and will be flung in the direction of the current, taking damage if they hit anything. Can deploy up to two Wind Tunnels at a time per player, and each tunnel will fling a total of five enemies before disappearing. *'Upgrade 1: Self-Sustaining Wind.' Wind Tunnel can fling up to ten enemies before collapsing. *'Upgrade 2: Destructive Currents.' While in the Wind Tunnel, the victim will take continuous damage until they exit. *'Upgrade 3: Convection.' Your Wind Tunnels will suck in any nearby enemies and physics objects into it. Alright, a little under halfway through! How do you like my ideas so far? Back to the Plasmids section. Back to the Hub. Category:Blog posts